Rain
by sango492
Summary: Yet another JTHM fanfic, & of course, it's Devi & Nny... sorry I'm really new to this so this isn't gonna be great I'm guessing... Rated M just in case...
1. Rain

I do not own JTHM, Devi, Nny, "I Feel Sick", or any other character or book I may mention. They are all the property of Jhonen Vasquez & Slave Labor Graphics. I think that's it.

Author's Note: I HAVE NOT read "I Feel Sick". This is set a year after her last appearance in JTHM. Also, I realize that for all I know, Devi is completely out of character, so, leave me the fuck alone!!!!!!! Sorry, I have issues. ) But I'm better now... Ahem. I might write more for this if people like it. I may write more if everyone hates it. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! That is the awesomeness of my craziness!!!!!!!!!!!! Ummmm... ok I'm done. Oh, & sorry if it sucks ass it's my first one.

_**Rain**_

Devi's POV

It's raining again. It seems as if it's always raining here. But the good news is, I haven't seen or heard from him in almost a year. That's the only somewhat halfway decent thing in my life right now. But then again, nothing really can happen to you when you only leave your house to work & get food. But somehow, some little thing happens almost every time I go out that reminds me to stay away from people, even those who are so sweet to me.

After all, Nny was wonderful until he tried to attack me. God, that still pisses me off... I just still kinda wish I knew what happened that made him attack me. I mean, I don't even know if he was just plain crazy (but he probably was).

If I do ever find out, maybe I could find him & try to talk to him about it (of course, this time I would bring something to protect myself in case he tried that little stunt again...).

But I wouldn't even know how to start trying to think of a way to find out anything about him without actually talking to him. I've just been so confused since the last time I talked to him, although it was actually a recording. I know I sounded really, really, **really** pissed, & I was, but after I hung up I sat there trying to figure out why I felt bad for yelling at him (I'm still positive he was there listening!).

That's when I realized that even though he tried to kill me, I had already fallen for him. By then, I had also somehow understood a bit of his strange logic as to why he did what he did to me, but it's still a lot harder to understand why the whole killing thing was necessary. He just had had this idea in his head that, for some reason, we would date for a little while & then I would dump him, & the only thing he would get out of it would be more heartbreak, or something to that effect. But that's just my theory.

But anyway, I think I'll just go to sleep & try to think of something in the morning, I'll be able to think better in the morning.

Also, before I go to bed I thought you should know that the reason I'm still hiding despite what I said on the phone to Nny is because I happened to be walking by his house one day & I heard the weirdest noises, someone screaming in agony & someone laughing like a fuckin maniac.


	2. Mirrors

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Johnny The Homicidal Maniac or any characters I mention in this story, they are all property of Jhonen Vasquez and Slave Labor Graphics. I'll tell you when I suddenly gain enough creativity to make up my own characters. Ooh, and I don't own any songs that I mention either!!! Yay!!!

_**A/N:**_ I thank the 2 people who reviewed my first chapter and they had good advice that I will take so, again, thank you very much. I can't believe anyone liked it…

_**A/N 2:**_ Again, I don't know enough about Devi so if she's out of character don't bother to tell me just get over it or stop reading I don't get paid based on how many people like it, but then again, I don't get paid at all, so… umm, what was I doing? Oh yeah! The story! Ok, you can read if you still want to. Also, I think from now on these are going to look more like a bunch of diary entries, like, a few entries in one of Devi's days. Ok, now I'm done.

_**Mirrors**_

This morning I feel much better, but I still have no idea what I'm gonna do about Johnny. If anything, I'm even more lost than I was last night. This is really starting to get on my nerves. Wait, now that I think about it, it's been so long since I've been out, I don't even know if he still lives there. Maybe I'll go out today and run by there, just long enough that I can see if the place is still inhabited by anyone or anything. I just have always had the feeling that Nny was possessed by something in that house, he was fine until we were there.

_**Later…**_

This is so awesome! He's gone! I can't believe it! I'm just so happy right now! Well, except that one little part of me that loves him… Damn, now that one "little" part of me is starting to take over the big part of me that hopes he never comes back. Dammit, dammit, dammit! Well shit, this can't mean anything good for me, but now I want to go back over there and look around the house a little more. I really hope he's not still there, and yet I hope he is so I can try to help. If he's there, whoever finds this will know where to find my body. Well, here goes nothing.

_**Really, really later…**_

Well, I was right, he's gone. There's still one thing that's bothering me, though. When I was looking around his room I found his diary, or "die-ary", as he likes to call it, sitting in front of a shattered mirror. His diary was open to a page that read, "I stared, motionless, before the mirror. As always, I stayed until I'm convinced that there is no glass, nothing, separating me from the room I see on the other side. I imagine that everything is different over there. Better. There are people in that world that I would like. But, like always, my hand hits the glass. I know that if I'd only waited just one more second… Shit. I'm gonna go kill a party clown." That last part helped me find out why the clown I hired for Tonja's birthday never showed up (Tonja is really just a kid at heart), but the rest really has me worried. I think I'll go back there tomorrow. Something about the way that house was left makes me think that he didn't just pack up and leave.

Ok, that part's over! Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Does anyone know where I'm going with this? 'Cause I don't!!!! Yay for making crap up as you go along!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I was listening to "Breathe No More" by Evanescence and it reminded me of that one part where he's staring at the mirror, so thank you Ami Lee!!!! Let's give her a hand everybody!!!!!! swells of applause come from every direction known to man, and a few that only the moose know of… sorry people, I'm really hyper and happy that I got this done so fast, but I will now shut up and bash my skull in to come up with an idea for the next chapter. Bye!


	3. Moonlight

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Johnny The Homicidal Maniac or any songs I mention. They are the property of Johnen Vasquez and Slave Labor Graphics Publishing and, in the case of the song I'm gonna mention, I guess it belongs to Ludwig Von Beethoven. Who is dead. So there. These disclaimers are so annoying.

**A/N:** this awful excuse of a chapter actually came from Beethoven's "Moonlight Sonata", a very beautiful and very sad song. I'm not quite sure how it came from the song, but I was just listening to it and I just, ya know, had my chapter. If you have or can get access to that song, I would highly suggest it. Listen to it while you're reading this chapter and it makes the story less shitty. Oh, and sorry if this chapter's too short.

_**Moonlight**_

Tonight while I was walking down the street to Johnny's house yet again, I saw a little boy running down the street crying and holding a tattered old teddy bear. As I approached him, he stared up at me in sheer terror, gripping his teddy even tighter. With a slight, and hopefully sincere-looking, smile, I asked him what was wrong. He looked around nervously and quietly said, "Shmee said something's wrong with the spooky neighbor man and that there's a monster chasing me!"

I stared at him, more than a little confused, and asked him who Shmee was. He said," Shmee is my bear. Oh, and my name is Todd. I live over there." When he said that, he pointed to a house that was right next to Johnny's. I just couldn't stop staring at this kid! He was outside in the middle of the night because he was scared of something chasing him! All I could think was," Where the hell are his parents?" This was just fucking ridiculous! But for some reason, I decided to humor the kid, so I said," Does Shmee know where the spooky man is?" Todd "listened" to Shmee for a minute, then said," Shmee says to check around his mirror. And Shmee said we should call him Nny, not 'spooky man'."

This child surprised me even more by saying that Shmee had also told him that I had even gone on a date with Nny. And that I had beaten him to within an inch of his life. This child was starting to scare me. I told him to go back to his house, that I would make sure that nothing was going to get him. After he walked into his house, dragging that ragged old bear behind him, I ran up the short path to Nny's door as fast as my legs could carry me, bursting through the door with such a loud bang that I scared myself.

I slowly walked into his room, approaching the desk that held his mirror and his "Die-ary". Slowly, the clouds parted, revealing the strange harvest moon we had tonight. As that eerie orange moonlight filtered through the badly boarded window in his room and fell on the mirror, I realized exactly what had happened to him.

Sorry for the cliffhanger, I couldn't help it. I will start making these longer 'cause I finally realized just how short they actually were. Maybe my next chapter will be up sooner. This plot should be blatantly obvious though. And if any of my family ever picks up the little hints other people are dropping, I won't be in the normal world very much longer, I'll be in the Happy House. Wait. That's bad. Forget I said anything!


End file.
